


Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned

by xaphrin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn Without Plot, Smut, raex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in a church. In a confessional. Because reasons. (Raven and Red X)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned

Raven ran her fingers through her sopping wet hair, trying to rub the rain from her both her face and eyes as she heard the definitive  _clunk_  of the door closing behind her. Behind the heavy wood and metal, she could hear the muffled sounds of the busy street, trying to make it through the downpour like everyone else. She wrung her hair out and looked through the dim shadows to the rows and rows of pews in front of her. 

Near the front of the church, she saw a lone figure leaning back against the pew, arm slung over the aged, darkly polished wood as if he was completely comfortable with being in the empty, echoing space.

“You’re late.”

“I got held up.” She walked down the aisle, the sound of her shoes squeaking on the old, tiled floor. “Robin was being a particular  _joy_ this morning.”

Jason looked up at her with his trademark smile peeling across his lips. His eyes sparkled just enough to let her know he was playing. “I can’t imagine Princess Traffic Light being anything other than a  _joy_. I imagine his mornings are often filled with stupid nonsense." 

She rolled her eyes and plopped down next to him in the pew, staring ahead at the altar ahead of them. Finely carved marble and dark wood stared back at her, depicting the familiar scene of the last supper. On either side of the exorbitant display stood two tall, brass candelabras, flickering with a soft, orange glow from the blessed candles. 

Raven pursed her lips and looked over at him. "This is an interesting choice of rendezvous, Jason.”

She tapped her fingers against her lips, trying not to focus on the way the golden light from the memorial prayer candles reflected off his hair. It made a soft, gentle halo around his head. But she knew better than to trust that false image. Instead, Raven turned her eyes to the ceiling, eyeing the fresco of Jesus in the garden of Gethsemane above her head, and behind her she saw the visitation of Gabriel to Mary. It was lovely artwork, really. 

“Mm… I’ve always wanted to pop in here for a little bit.” He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and smiled over at her, watching her enjoy the artwork around them. “It’s been around since the 1890’s and it’s always been a staple to the neighborhood." 

Raven lifted an eyebrow. ” _And_?“

He chuckled and tilted his head to the side of the church where an intricate locked, display case stood proudly in the dim light. "There may or may not be a few priceless relics in the reliquary. I thought I might investigate it while we were here anyway.”

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. “You  _do_  realize that I am obligated to stop you from being a criminal?”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to distract you then…” He leaned in closer to her, his moist, warm breath curling down her neck as his shoulders blocked out what little light there was in the space between them. Raven could nearly hear the calm, familiar thump of his heart and she practically purred up at him in response. Not even five minutes had gone by and she was already caving into his demands.

“I’m going to have to try to keep you noticing that I might be stealing something important.”

Heat exploded between them, but Raven tried desperately to hold onto her sanity. It seemed like a futile task when he was this close, but she didn’t want to give into him  _just_  yet. She lifted her eyes to his own and gave a cool smile. "Steal something… like a relic?“

He smiled back at her, his teeth white in the darkness around them. "Like your panties, Little Bird.” His hand trailed up her leg and under her modest, knee-length skirt, snapping the elastic of her underwear against her skin. The sound echoed through the empty space like a sledgehammer and Raven found herself blushing before she could control it. 

Jason just chuckled low in his throat and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss that made her toes curl and the universe explode behind her eyes. It didn’t matter how many times their lips touched, it would always be a magical experience between them. His tongue thrust into her mouth without warning, and his hand pushed her panties aside, caressing her core with a gentle touch. She whined up into his mouth, her fingernails digging into his scalp with just enough force to remind him that she was in charge.

He groaned into her mouth, twitching under the sharp bite of pain as he ground his hips against her. Jason pulled back and practically purred against her lips. “Careful, Raven…” He licked across her lips, tasting their emotions still mingling on her skin. “Don’t start something you don’t intend on finishing.”

Her hand trailed over his shoulders until her fingertips wrapped around the wrist between her legs. She lifted her head to his own as she guided his fingers inside her, silently letting him know that she had full intentions of continuing this game. He groaned against her warmth and buried his face into her neck, breathing deeply as he continued to tease her with long, sure strokes. 

“Who said… I had any intentions on  _not_  finishing?” She groaned as he ran his thumb over her clit, rubbing slow circles over her very sensitive nerves. Her back arched and she felt his laughter reverberate through her body, one push at a time until the sound filled her entire being. 

“I’m going to fuck you right here.”

Her eyes opened and she looked at him as his fingers hooked into her panties, pulling them down the length of her legs. Raven stared up at him and pulled back, watching her cotton panties dangle from his fingertips, taunting her. A second passed between them, and Raven felt a smile cross her lips as she glanced over towards the sanctuary.

“Seems like a good waste of an altar, if you ask me." 

A second suspended between them, and Raven watched as his slow smile pulled across his mouth. He laughed and bent down to her, throwing her small form over his shoulder as he made his way up the steps to the white marble altar in the back of the sanctuary. It was like a scene out of some twisted, erotic fairy tale, and they were both going to enjoy it for what it was worth. He laid her down and stared into her eyes, watching him with mirth shining in their depths. 

"I didn’t know you were so kinky, Little Bird.”

“I didn’t want to waste the opportunity to exploit my demonic heritage to its fullest extent.” Her hands found the hem of her skirt and she pulled it up around her waist, exposing herself to the cool air of the church. Her body glistened before him, teasing him with every twitch of her muscles. “Now, why don’t you enjoy your sacrifice?”

“I’ll take the offering gladly.” He licked his lips and dipped his head to her core, hooking her thighs over his shoulders as he stabbed his tongue deep into her body. Raven cried out, her back arching against the marble as her screams and pants echoed through the space until the brass pipes from the organs began to ring with the force of her voice. Against her skin, she felt Jason smile, continuing to tease her with his mouth and fingers. Every stroke and touch was carefully planned, like a dance against her body until she had nothing to do but dance with him. It began slowly at first, but he gradually picked up speed until she was practically vibrating against him. 

He took one long lick at her core, waiting for the pressure inside her to build to a breaking point, and then-

“… mass starts in thirty minutes, we should start…”

 _Fuck_.

Raven felt him yank her off the cool marble of altar and drag her half-satisfied body to a small confessional at their left. He pushed both of them inside the tiny room, locking the door behind him. Gasping for breath, they both snorted into their hands, holding back their laughter as they stared through the screen to the two oblivious, older women preparing for mass. Outside of the space, Raven could hear the sounds of the altar servers and the Eucharistic ministers starting to move through the church and get ready for services. 

“That was close.” Jason whispered into her ear. He sat down on the padded bench and looked up into her face with a smile. “But it looks like we might be in here for a while.”

Raven lifted an eyebrow and looked at him, chewing on her lip as she stared at the bulge pushing against the seam of his pants. “Well… what are we gonna do to keep busy until they leave…?" 

"I can think of a few things…” He reached into his pants and began to stroke himself, never breaking eye-contact with her. 

Raven licked her lips. “Oh?”

He gave a quiet chuckle and unfastened his pants, letting them fall around his ankles. His erection stood proud against his stomach, dripping with unreleased desire, and Raven felt her entire body clench at the thought of having him right this very moment, Catholic mass be damned.

She smiled down at him, a wicked thought playing in the recesses of her mind. Raven knelt in between his legs and stared up at him, a small smile on her lips. “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

He twisted his fingers in her hair, never missing a beat in their game. “And how long has it been since your last confession?”

She batted her eyes at him. “I have never confessed before." 

"Oh?” He paused and watched her lips move closer to his cock, his breath skipping. He licked his lips, but didn’t force her to go any quicker to his body. “And what do you wish to confess today?”

“I must confess that I have the most lewd, lustful thoughts on my mind all day.” She swirled her tongue over the tip of his cock, listening to his swift intake of breath and muffled groan. “Everyday.” Raven took him into her mouth, teasing him for a moment before pulling back away from his body. “I don’t know what to do… all I can think about is sexual intercourse. All the time.” She trailed her tongue over the underside of his cock, nibbling gently at his head before taking him back into her mouth again.

“Ah, Raven. Perhaps it would help you if you explained these thoughts to me… in detail.” He thrust deep into her throat and bit back a groan as she teased him. Raven took it in stride and continued to pleasure him as he pushed against her body. “Perhaps I can help you understand these thoughts better if you tell me about them." 

Outside the confessional, they could hear the sounds of soft speaking and people starting to shuffle into their seats. Raven vaguely wondered if she left her panties in the pew or not. She didn’t really remember bringing them with her… Oh, well. Too late to worry about it now. 

"I dream of my lover touching me.” Her breath whispered against his erection, now dripping with her saliva. She blew on him gently, watching his cock jump before taking him back into her mouth. “I close my eyes and imagine his fingers teasing me…” Raven unfastened a few of the buttons of her cardigan, exposing the swell of her breasts encased in white lace to him. “I think about him fondling my breasts as I masturbate. Having him watch me tease myself with my own fingers.”

Jason smiled and undid the rest of the buttons on her sweater before reaching behind her and unfastening her bra. It fell to the floor of the confessional, completely forgotten as Raven leaned forward and trailed the softness of her breasts over his cock. She teased him with her flesh before she dropped her fingers between her legs, running them over her clit with slow, insistent strokes.

“Sometimes I imagine him taking me however he wants me.” She curled her tongue over his cock again, moving her mouth in time with her own fingers. “Tying me to a bed. Surprising me at night. Fucking me in a confessional during mass…”

As if to illustrate her point, the organ played a few bars of a hymn, echoing through the crowd of people underneath them. Raven’s fingers continued their assault on her senses, electrical shocks sparking across her skin as she stared into his face. She licked the head of his cock again, tasting his precum as if it was a dessert.

“I am at a loss, Father… I don’t know how to control my urges.”

Jason groaned and hauled her up onto his lap, her thighs straddling his hips. His fingers bit into her flesh with enough force to bruise her, but it didn’t matter. She was going to have him  _just like this_. 

“I think… Raven, that you need to indulge in these feelings.” He guided her hips downward so that she was hovering just over his erection, and he rubbed his own heat against her dripping core. “Not all of these feelings are bad. These are natural thoughts… you just need to understand them better.”

Raven purred against his neck. “Understand them better?" 

"Mmm…” He pushed her hips down, spearing her with his body. Raven groaned against his neck, her voice vibrating between them. Jason chuckled and lifted his eyes to her own. “I think you should understand them well now… why don’t we explore them?

Raven didn’t need to be asked twice. She began a slow grind against his lap, one push after another until her pace was perfect for both of them. Perfectly balanced to stretch out their lovemaking, but keep them bordering on the edge of release. Everything swirled together in a haze of pure fucking, and Raven bit her lips in an attempt to keep herself from giving into to moaning his name. It was an experience of pure sin masquerading as something innocent and fun. No, it was meant to be an unholy disaster, and Raven loved every minute of it. 

Outside the confessional, they heard the sound of hymns being played as members of the church began the processional down the center aisle, signing praises to God. Raven and Jason were too busy fucking each other’s brains out to really realize what kind of predicament they had found themselves in. Not that it mattered, neither of them cared all that much for the holiness of the church anyway.

Raven closed her eyes, feeling her orgasm approach her at an unreasonable race. Stars were exploding behind her eyes, and she was going to come any minute. It was going to be more than anything she could have ever fantasized about. Her lips found his own, feeling his cock start to twitch under the pressure of her body against his own.

Just a few more seconds…

"Friends, we are gathered here today…”

Stars and colors exploded behind Raven’s eyes, and without warning, her powers lashed out of her fingertips, snapping into the fine wood around her, disintegrating it with the force of magic. She felt Jason join her orgasm, thrusting up into her body as he grunted her name against her neck. It was a moment of heaven and sin…

A long, quiet paused filled the space between them, and Raven finally opened her eyes. 

Oh no. 

Two hundred sets of eyes stared back at the half naked couple fucking in the sanctuary. 

Raven fought to hold in her laughter, and without another word, she wrapped Jason and herself in her magic and high-tailed it from the church. Oops? Well… those church members wouldn’t be using  _that_  confessional any time soon. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting that catechism to good use.


End file.
